Correcting the Mistakes
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: Neal tests the boundaries and the people who care about him give him the consequences. Contains spanking, adoption, and mentions of child abuse!Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**White Collar and its characters do not belong to me. If they did, I would be a happy girl! Please do not sue me, for the only things I have of value are my computers and my pets. You can have the computers, but the pets are off limits!**_

_**This fic is AU as I have made Neal much younger and played with the time line and the whole prison thing. It also contains spanking; if that is not your thing, I suggest you skip this one. **_

Neal sat on the bed waiting for June. He knew he was in trouble just by the expression on her face when she had seen him using one of his aliases to purchase a bottle of wine. At twenty, he was still too young to do so legally so usually he would rely on any one of a number of different names, only now Peter and June were onto him. He had used an alias last time and Peter had found out. He had been grounded by both the older agent and his landlady and threatened with a spanking. As a child, he had been beaten seven ways from Sunday, but he had never been spanked and if he were honest with himself, the prospect frightened him a little.

The images in his head only served to heighten his fear. Images of belt buckles and electrical cords flashed in front of his eyes. Baseball bats and broken golf clubs invaded his head. Yelling, screaming, begging for forgiveness for a transgression he wasn't even sure he committed. Anything to stop the pain.

The sight that greeted June as she walked into the bedroom stole her breath away. Neal Caffrey, elusive conman, master of many faces, sat with his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them, shaking and crying. Her immediate impulses, the impulses of a parent, hugs, kisses, and comfort took over.

The arms around him terrified him. He jumped up and away from the constraining hold, landing on the floor in a heap of tears and panic. Backing himself into a corner away from the arms was his only option.

That is how Peter Burke found them ten minutes later. In the corner, Neal curled into June's embrace, both silently crying. The phone call he had received just minutes earlier was miles away from this. During the conversation both he and June had discussed Neal and the appropriate punishment but this was not at all what he expected to find. This scared him.

Running his fingers through the dark baby soft hair got a response. Neal turned into the touch, feeling safer than he had in a while.

"Peter?"

"I'm here. Want to tell me what happened?"

Neal glanced around as if being on the floor with June's arms wrapped around him was a shock.

"I…Why am I on the floor?"

After hearing both Neal and June's account of the evening, Peter came to one conclusion. Neal Caffrey had a flashback. Hearing of the abuse did not surprise Peter. He had seen the scars on several occasions. What did surprise him though was that Neal seemed glued to him and June.

"Am I still in trouble?"

The childlike question made Peter smile. Only Neal could be in this shape and try to con hi way out of trouble.

"Oh boy are you! Twice in a month, you've used an alias to do this. Not only are you underage, but you're on a release program with the FBI! If you get caught I may not be able to get you out of trouble!"

"So I guess that's a yes then?"

If looks could kill, Neal knew he would already be six feet under. Peter, the same Peter who had been so concerned just moments before was doing a damn fine impression of an irate father at the moment.

"Stand up! Take off the pants!"

"No, Peter, please!"

"Do you trust me, Neal?"

"Always."

"Then do what you're told."

Though June was against this so soon after the breakdown, she trusted Peter. He loved Neal like a son; he would never endanger him physically or emotionally.

Peter sat on the sofa and pulled a now boxer and T-shirt clad Neal over his knee.

After making them both comfortable Peter began to lecture as he rubbed Neal's back. As the tension and fear melted away Peter explained that since Neal had disobeyed both him and June, a bedtime spanking would be administered by the older woman in addition to the one Peter was going to deliver.

"When I spank you or when June spanks you it isn't because we want to hurt you."

"I know."

"Anything we need to be aware of before we start?"

"Belts. Belts and canes. I don't think I could take that."

"Neal the worst thing my father ever spanked me with was a paddle. Belts and canes do way too much damage. I want you to learn a lesson from this; I don't want you to be afraid of me. Or June. We care about you. If we didn't we wouldn't be here now."

With that, Peter drew the silk boxers down to Neal's ankles and raised his hand.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **The left cheek was hot and red already. The gasping from Neal told him all he needed to know. Moving to the right cheek Peter raised his hand again. **SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **The tears were falling harder and faster now. Moving to the center of Neal's backside Peter again raised his big hand. **SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **The small sob told Peter it was time to finish. After all, pain and fear were not the goals of this particular mission. Keeping his wayward consultant in line was. Lifting one knee to gain better access to the tender under curve Peter lifted his stinging hand just above Neal's left cheek again. **SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **Moving to the right, Peter repeated the gesture. **SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **Surveying his work Peter knew these would be the last. Placing his hand on the middle of the Neal's behind he snapped his hand back down. **SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

The sobs broke his heart. Though Peter knew, he had not really used much force, the blows still stung. Moreover, Neal's emotions were already all over the place. This kid was special. He was intelligent, funny, and witty, and God Peter loved him like he was his own.

Slipping the boxers back in place over the deep red rump, Peter never broke contact with Neal. A kid like Neal would need so many things after a trip over the knee. After the boxers were in place, Peter slowly lifted the boy to the sofa beside him. Using a throw pillow to cushion the seat Peter wrapped his arms around Neal and pulled him close. Those bright blue eyes were still swimming with tears as Neal buried himself into Peter's side, seeking comfort not only for the spanking but also for all the years when there was none.

"Please don't send me back Peter!"

"I could never do that to you."

Ten minutes later Neal raised his head and looked at the only real father figure he had. Peter's hands on his shoulder and head didn't scare him, even after the spanking. Instead, they brought comfort. Those hands had left no bruises or welts. They had not lashed out in anger with the intention of causing pain. They had not so gently corrected and offered immense comfort before and after.

"I don't mean to cause so much trouble Peter."

Peter chuckled at that.

"I know. I think you are testing the boundaries. As a kid, you never really had those. I think there was a lot of anger but never any clear lines drawn for you. That changes now, kiddo. After what has happened lately me, June, El, even Mozzie, we are all watching. We care about you. We are not going to let you destroy the chance you've been given. If it takes one of us spanking you everyday then that's how it'll be."

"Mozzie would never spank me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"El certainly wouldn't"

"Who do you think gave me the idea?"

Neal's mouth dropped open at that. El, his savior had suggested such a horrible thing. How could she?

"She loves you, kid. I told you, whatever it takes."

_**Chapter two will be posted in a few days. June lays out the expectations and lays down the law much the same way Peter did.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Still do own them, Damnit! I just like to play in other's playgrounds. That way mine stays neat and tidy. **_

**Chap. 2**

June watched her young charge as he drifted through the past. A few hours ago, he had been turned over Peter Burke's knee receiving a sound spanking. Now he lay on the bed, on his stomach, and tried to sort out just what and who was Neal Caffrey. Just days ago she was sure he considered himself a smooth conman, but now he looked more like a small child in fantasy land. The wet hair sticking out at all angles only added to the illusion. The revelations he had made about his childhood still haunted her. She had children and grandchildren, she had at times taken them over her knee for a good spanking, but she had never abused them. They were too precious to her. As was the young man smiling at her now.

"I really am sorry."

"I know. So stop feeling so guilty. In a few minutes it'll all be over."

"Don't remind me!"

June laughed at the circumstances. She would hate to be in Neal's shoes right now. She had no doubts that Peter had made his displeasure known, and now she was about to do the same. However, she doubted her hand would feel anything like Peter's. What was it Neal had said? Oh yes, Peter's hand was like granite. Hard and unyielding.

"Come on, up. Drop the pants and bend over the bed."

"You're serious?"

"Honey, I've seen it all before. That night you passed out in the shower. Scared the hell out of me. Not telling anyone, you had a concussion. I should've taken my hairbrush…well never mind."

Neal did as he was told, not wanting to risk upsetting the woman even more. He remembered parts of that night. He had been mugged on his way back from getting Chinese food with Mozzie. He should have called Peter after it happened or at least had June do it for him, but he had been stubborn. All that got him was a two-day hospital stay and a lecture from El about taking better care of himself.

June placed her hand on Neal's trembling back and pushed him forward, giving her better access to his still pink behind. June knew from experience that getting two spankings in one day hurt like the devil. She also knew that the redness and most of the soreness would be gone by morning.

"It's just a spanking, Honey. It doesn't change anything."

Neal nodded and turned back around, readying himself for another spanking. He wanted to run and hide like a child, but he realized he would have to come back at some point and June would still be waiting for him. The first swat reawakened the soreness from his earlier tangle with Peter.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

After fifteen swats, June noticed the tips of Neal's ears were red. He was crying and she felt terrible. Then she remembered what he had done to deserve this. He could have been arrested again and taken away. The little devious devil deserved every lick. Pushing him further forward allowed her more access to that tender "sit spot". It too was still slightly red from earlier.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

The tears were coming in downpours now. Neal's backside looked aflame, June did not want to think about how that felt.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

Neal didn't even realize the spanking was over until June was guiding him back to bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead. He didn't want her to leave. If she left, she might call peter and tell him she wanted to back out of the deal. Something must have flashed across his face because June sat beside him on the bed and ran her fingers through his hair, telling how much she enjoyed having him there, rubbing his back as she described how much fun she had with and because of him. Neal had never felt more wanted in his life. Well, except with Peter and El. Somehow these people made him feel like someone cared. Even if they had to set his rear-end on fire to do so. He would analyze that in the morning, right now, he was too tired and too sore and June's hand felt good in his hair.

June waited until Neal was deep asleep to call Peter. The agent talked her out of her guilt and assured her that Neal would still love her just as he had since the day that met.

"Peter, he's been hurt so much."

"He has us now, we'll him through it."

"Are you and El still coming for breakfast in the morning?"

"Yes. Now stop worrying and get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, the response to this story was amazing! I honestly did not think so many of you would like it. I've done some NCIS stories before with success, but with Peter and Neal I'm always afraid I'm reading the relationship wrong. Maybe not, though. Thanks for the encouragement, everyone. Warning: References to spanking.

_Chap. 3_

Peter was surprised to find Neal still in bed when they arrived. Normally the kid was up and going by seven at the latest, now here it was ten past eight with Neal still sleeping. That worried him, and from the expression on June's face, he had good reason to be concerned.

"Nightmares?"

"All night. Finally around four he seemed to fall into a deeper sleep."

El knew they both felt guilty. And in truth so did she. The spankings were her concoction after all. If she actually caused more harm than good, she would never forgive herself. Neal was too dear to her to bring about any undue pain.

"He swears it wasn't the spankings. He said the flashback earlier was the problem. I believe him. He couldn't even talk about it, but we discussed the discipline at length. He understands the reasoning behind that."

El left the two of them to debate the previous night and made her way up to Neal's apartment. Entering she was still amazed that any twenty year old guy could be so neat. The OCD she occasionally saw peeking out from under his façade must get the better of him when he is alone, with no one to impress. She wondered what else he had hidden from them.

"You can sit if you want. I don't bite… O.K. on occasion I have been known to…"

"I didn't think you would be awake this early. Especially after…"

"June told you, I presume?"

"Yes. She's worried. So am I."

"Don't be. I'm fine. Just a small set back."

"Because of us?"

"No. This has nothing to do with any of that. This…just happens sometimes."

"But we brought this all back to the surface."

"No. my own fear brought this back up. I didn't realize that the only thing I to fear was a sore backside."

Elizabeth giggled.

"And I'm told I have you to thank for that."

"I never thought Peter would actually do it. He just sounded so exasperated one night with you, I told him to spank the devil out of you and stop running himself in circles with you. Are you really that sore?"

Neal gave her one of those brilliant 'I have you wrapped' smiles.

"No. Just don't tell Peter. He might decide he did a crappy job yesterday and start all over."

This was the Neal Caffrey she knew. The jokester, her partner in all things of which Peter would disapprove. God, she loved this kid. Even if he was frustrating at times. That was parenthood she told herself, and if she and Peter were going to go through with their idea, they would have to get used to it.

"Just promise me no more drinking and no more using your aliases."

"I can't even have a glass of wine with dinner, or champagne with brunch?"

"Correction, no drinking alone and no trying to buy it with an alias. Drinking alone isn't good for anyone."

"I can do that. I think."

"You better know it, because my wooden spoon is just waiting for you to slip up."

With that, she left him to dress and ponder her last words. They loved him. He knew that now. Even if he didn't understand why.

The sight of Mozzie setting the table for breakfast threw him for a loop. This was so not expected.

"Let me guess, I need an intervention! It was only one bottle of wine. It's not as if I guzzle three or four a night. Peter, buddy, this is a bit overboard, even for you, don't you think?"

The grin he wore made Peter crack one of his own. The laughter that surrounded them set the mood for the meal. Though everyone cold tell by the purple under his eyes that Neal had not slept well, he seemed to be in high spirits. His brilliant eyes held a contentment none of them had ever seen before.

After the dishes had been done and put away, Neal grabbed the small toy dog leash and found Bugsy.

"He, boy, want to go to the park?"

The little pug jumped up and made his way to the door, dancing on all fours as he waited for Neal to o.k. it with the Peter and June.

To Neal's surprise, Mozzie came along. Mozzie, the only person who had given a chance when the first met. Mozzie, the guy who looked out for him when he had first started out in the con business.

"Are you alright?"

Mozzie knew the answer. Neal had never really been alright, not with the past he tried so desperately to hide, and not with people knowing about said past.

"I'm getting there."

"Listen, about last night…"

"I know you would never do that."

The look in his friend's eyes told Neal a different story.

"Mozzie! You can't seriously consider something like that!"

"Don't tempt me. You have something great going for you now. I will not let you mess it up. You of all people deserve a wonderful life, let yourself have it."

"What if I mess up Moz?"

"Then one of us will be there to steer you back in the right direction. You're not alone anymore. You have people that care, let them. Even if that love and care sometimes leaves you sitting gingerly for a while."

"Will you still be around?"

The vulnerability in the small voice made Mozzie's heart ache. Had anyone ever really loved this kid?

"I'm not going anywhere. Even when rant and rave and try to push me away, I'm staying."

Mozzie didn't miss the quick swipe across those crystal blue eyes. He had never seen Neal consciously given into his emotions, sure, the occasional nightmare reared its ugly head, but this was new. Mozzie didn't like the fact that such small reassurances could set these tears in motion. They would have to remedy that.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to do this."

The hand on the back of his neck was a comfort, especially from his usually _no touchy feely _friend.

"This is o.k. I think you should do this more. Not the whole crying thing, just open up more. Let us in. We won't hurt you or betray you. We'll listen and try to help."

The barely there nod gave Mozzie all the answer he needed.

Peter sat on the terrace going over the things he knew about Neal Caffrey in his head. Most of them made his stomach churn. He was starting to wish he had known more about the kid before the prison sentence. Neal didn't need prison, he needed family. He didn't need harsh punishments, he needed love and security. Neal Caffrey needed a home, a real home. He and El could provide that, or even June. Maybe that was the reason Neal wasn't upset about last night. Maybe he truly did understand. Lord, Peter hoped so. Neal had so many issues to work through, he didn't more added to them.

"He'll be fine, Peter. We'll make sure of that."

With El's assurances ringing in his ears he sipped the Italian brew and smiled as he planned the adoption.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanted to say sorry about the crazy things happening when I post chapters. Sometimes there is underlining and also my paragraphs get jumbled, if this confuses you let me know and I will try to fix it. Moreover, to anyone who has a problem with this fic, it is being done as a gift to a very special friend. She requested it, so I'm writing it. I do not condone abuse of any kind. There. Now again thank you to all of you who reviewed or added me or the story to a fave list.**

Neal sat staring at the file in front of him, still not comprehending anything he read. His mind was miles away, in a place where his quirky sense of humor and fashion sense were appreciated. In this place, there was no screaming, there were no beatings, and there was no fear. There was a big Labrador that liked to cuddle and play fetch, though. There was a kitchen where he could spill his guts to El as they prepared dinner and not feel guilty for doing so. There was a couch where he could sit, read, and not be disturbed, except maybe by the Lab wanting to play or go for a walk. There was a "man cave" in the basement where Peter didn't mind muting the game so Neal could talk through whatever was on his mind. There was a bedroom where he could leave the door open if need be, when the nightmares got the better of him or close it if he just need some privacy. This place felt a lot like home.

Peter watched the small smile play at Neal's lips. The striking eyes glittering as his mind took over. What the hell could the kid be thinking about? Certainly not the file before him, it was a boring mortgage fraud case, those could not hold Neal's attention on normal days, much less days like today where the boy seemed to be on another planet.

"Neal?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Home."

The answer baffled Peter. Neal hardly ever talked about his past or his childhood. Why would he smile at that?

"What's home Neal?"

"Home, Peter, is a wonderful place. At home, I have family. And a dog. Did you know Peter that I never had pets as a child? I always wanted a little furry puppy."

Now Peter understood. Home was his house. The house he shared with El and more and more frequently, Neal. It all made sense now. This information might make getting Neal to agree to the adoption easier.

"June's isn't home?"

"Peter, being at Junes is like staying over at a favorite aunt's or maybe a godmother's. It's home away from home. And Bugsy isn't Satchmo but he is playful and cuddly."

Elizabeth cried when Peter told her what Neal had said. She also started planning not one but two new additions to the house. Peter didn't even gripe when she started searching the web for the perfect little furry friend for Neal.

"El, the deal isn't up for another month; don't you think you're jumping the gun here?"

"No, but since you've agreed to this, I know what I want to jump."

That got his attention. It also got them moving in the vague direction of the bedroom, and away from the computer and the little balls of fluff called puppies.

June let Mozzie in with a hug. The two of them were becoming fast friends. They discovered they had many things in common. Concern for Neal ranked among the top.

"How are you this fine evening?"

"Ah, Mr. Haversham, you're almost as bad as Neal with the charm."

"Tone it down, then?"

"Oh, heavens no, I love a good charmer."

"Hence, Neal up in the loft?"

June laughed and waved him upstairs.

The door was locked. Mozzie found that odd. If Neal ever knew he was coming he always left the door unlocked. Knocking got no answer. Picking the lock, the little bald man carefully opened the door and peeked inside. There sat Neal with, of all people, Alton Moresby. The man could only mean bad news for Neal. He was criminal in the worst sense of the word.

"Neal. Alton, I would say it's a pleasure, but then I'd be lying."

"I see you little attack dog is still hanging around."

"Yes. He is."

"Well then, I guess I'll get back to you with the details."

"Sure."

Mozzie watched as Neal led the man out. This was not good. He knew without a doubt that Moresby was on the FBI's radar. He hated to be a snitch, but this could destroy everything they had all worked so hard to achieve. If Neal got involved with Alton, he could kiss his freedom and his newfound family good bye.

"Neal, this guy is bad news. You do not want to be associated with him. You're less than a month away from total freedom. Do not jeopardize that for this clown."

"Look Moz, it's nothing. Just a little business deal."

"You, Neal Caffrey have no business with that _thing_. I will not let him take you down with him!"

Placing his hands on the shorter man's shoulders, Neal gently squeezed.

"Your concern is touching, Moz, really, but I can handle this."

"Don't you dare try to placate me. I know what that jerk is capable of, Neal. You want no part of that."

"Mozzie! Will you just relax?"

"What did he want?"

"Moz! Drop it."

"I'm calling the suit. You can either tell _me_ before he gets here or you can tell us both when he gets here. I don't care either way. But I should warn you, the suit isn't going to be happy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone thanks for all the wonderful things you have been saying about my stories. You guys are wonderful. Warning: Spanking in this chapter. **

**Chap 5**

Neal decided to wait and tell Moz and Peter about Alton at the same time. No use in repeating it over and over again. Neither was happy about what he had to say. He really couldn't blame them. He was supposed to be reforming, not creating paintings, forgeries no less, of some of the world's most famous works. Even if the money would leave him set for the rest of his life.

"Have you done any paintings for him yet?"

"No, Peter I haven't. We haven't even finalized any plans yet. Right now, the plan is just talk, nothing more."

Mozzie sighed in relief. His fears were unfounded… for now.

"It better stay that way, just talk. Or better yet, don't even talk about it. Tell him to get lost; you want no part of his little scam."

"Mozzie, I can run my own life. I'm quite capable."

"I'm quite capable of tanning you backside, smartass. Don't forget that."

"Mozzie…"

"No! This discussion is over. No forging anything! Ever! Again! Are we clear on this Neal?"

Neal glared daggers at Mozzie. The man was supposed to be his one true friend, and he was consorting with the FBI, the government, which in the shorter man's eyes only brought about conspiracy. Just great! He would have to go behind Mozzie's back to do this.

"Neal!"

"Yes! I get it o.k. God, this is so wrong!"

With that, Neal stormed out of the apartment and down the stairs toward the front door. His anger pushing him further and further away from the man he knew himself to be.

"You're not walking out that door!"

Neal had never heard Mozzie sound so authoritative. The smaller man usually went along with whatever Neal was doing. At the very least if he didn't agree he just stayed out of it. Mozzie, Neal could clearly see now was changing for the worst.

"This does not concern you, Moz. Please move out of my way."

Peter and June watched the battle of wills play out right before their eyes, both too stunned at Mozzie's sudden growth of a backbone to do or say much of anything.

"No. I will not let you ruin the best thing that has ever happened to you! Get back upstairs! You and I are so not finished with this little chat."

"Sorry, Moz, today I have somewhere to be. And if you don't move I might be forced to move you."

As Neal reached for the doorknob, Mozzie made up his mind. He wasn't talking anymore. His words were clearly being ignored. Grabbing Neal's arm the little man led Neal over to a sofa before commanding him to stay, all the while daring him to run.

"I've had enough of this. If you won't listen with your ears, maybe I can convince you to listen with you behind. Drop the pants and bend of the sofa."

Neal just stood there, seemingly in shock. Mozzie had never even threatened to spank him before. Mozzie in turn looked around the room for anything that could be used as a make shift paddle. Spotting Junes hard soled, unmovable designer flip-flops he snatched on up and turned to the woman, determination written all over his chubby face.

"Mind if I borrow this for a few moments?"

The man didn't even wait for a reply, as he stalked over to where his wayward friend stood.

"Drop the pants, Neal!"

The tone of voice had the young con scrambling to undo his belt and slide his slacks down. The reality of what was happening was just starting to sink into his anger rattled mind. He was going to be spanked again. All because he didn't trust his friends, hell his family to have his best interests in mind. Neal Caffrey stood in his boxer briefs and button down wanting to cry.

"Mozzie I'm sorry."

The childlike voice almost broke the bald man's resolve. Almost. Neal had to understand that actions came with consequences. Not giving in to his need to comfort Neal, Mozzie hardened his heart and ordered the young man to bend over the sofa.

"This isn't fair Mozzie. All I did was talk to the guy."

"You're not getting spanked for talking to Moresby. This is because of the way you acted toward Peter and me when we expressed concern for you. Temper tantrums will get you nowhere, kid."

With that, Mozzie pushed the boxer briefs down to meet the slacks. The action surprised Neal.

"Mozzie, please, no."

"I will not take a chance I might bruise you. I don't want that."

Pushing his charge back down to the sofa the shorter man steeled himself before he raised the slim, sleek shoe. The hard sole would provide a mighty sting, but the thinness would ensure no bruising or welting was possible.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Pausing Mozzie surveyed the damage. Some redness, but no welts.

"I care about you Neal. I would do anything to keep safe and out of trouble."

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

The silent tears broke Mozzie's heart. He had caused them. He had inflicted pain on Neal, on the kid who was so much like a younger brother to him. That alone was almost enough to make him stop. Picturing the younger man back in prison or worse, on a slab in a morgue urged him on, though.

"No more secrets, Neal!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Pushing his young friend forward, Mozzie got a better aim at the under curve. As a small child, he had once had a foster mother who had freaked when he was late coming home after school. She had feared something had happened or that he was hurt. She was actually one of only a few people in a long line of foster parents that really seemed to care. Upon his arrival back home, she had hugged, kissed, scolded, and eventually upended him over her knee. The swats to his "sit spot" certainly made an impression. He was never late coming home again.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

The barely there sobs drove the man to finish quickly.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

The last licks were the hardest, Neal decided. They made cry out. Not necessarily out of pain, though. Maybe it was the guilt. Sure, his rear end was stinging to high heaven but he wasn't really hurt.

Being led to sit on the sofa, Neal didn't even realize Mozzie had pulled him close or that Peter and June were there.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

After the tears stopped, Neal started talking. He had been afraid of being forgotten once the tracker came off. He thought that doing this job and taking off sounded like a good idea.

"Neal, El and I were going to wait until the tracker came off, but apparently you need to hear this now. So here goes. We were considering adoption. I know it's unconventional but I really like the idea."

"Why is thinking about adoption unconventional, Peter? Many people consider it. I think it's great that you and El want to do it, but what does any of that have to do with me?"

Peter felt tears sting his eyes. He would personally hunt down and torture every last person who had put so much doubt into his sweet kid. _His_. Yes, Neal Caffrey was most certainly his now and always would be. His love for Neal was so pure and protective, that nothing else compared to it.

"Neal, son, we want to adopt you."


	6. Chapter 6

**O.K. I'm having a teensy weensy problem and I need some help. What kind of puppy should Neal get? What should he name it? How should the "guest room" aka Neal's room get decorated? As always, thanks for…well being you. Y'all rock!**

Peter watched his _consultant_ out of the corner of his eye with trepidation. He still wasn't sure how Neal was feeling or what he was thinking. The silence told him nothing. He just wished Neal would give him a sign as to just what kind of mood he was in at the moment. After his little "chat" with Mozzie, and the bomb Peter himself had dropped in his lap, the kid's mind had to be spinning.

"Peter, do you still want me? Even after everything that happened today? I can't guarantee that it won't happen again. Sometimes I let my anger get to me. I don't mean to, it just happens."

"Neal we always want you. Nothing you do or say could make me rescind the offer."

Neal nodded and looked out the window. The clouds seemed to indicate rain was moving in. Rain always insured he slept well. Rain relaxed him.

"I have to talk to Moz, Peter. I need to apologize for being such an ass."

"We can invite him over for dinner if you like. Call him; I'm sure he's worried about you. Let him know you're really alright."

Neal took Peter's advice and did just that. Peter was right, Mozzie was concerned. Both Neal and Moz were somewhat on edge. In addition, if Neal were honest with himself, he was flabbergasted that his oldest true friend had actually taken a flip-flop to his ass. He deserved it, no doubt about that, but it was just…strange. On the other hand, maybe this is what it was like when people cared about you. Either way, Neal did _not_ want to repeat the scene. His ass was still stinging!

"Peter will El be upset that you told me about the adoption?"

"I think once she hears why she'll understand."

Satchmo was the first to greet them, jubilantly dancing around Neal's legs, wanting to play.

"Hi, Elizabeth! Satchmo wants to go for a walk so I'll see you in a bit."

While Neal was gone, Peter filled her in on the events of the day.

"Mozzie actually did that?"

"Yes. I couldn't believe it either! I mean Mozzie! Neal's partner in crime."

"Is he o.k.?"

"Neal or Mozzie?"

"Either, both."

"Mozzie is worried he actually hurt Neal and Neal is just freaked out by the whole thing."

"Aw, I want to hug them both."

"You'll get the chance later when the little guy gets here."

Neal thought about the spanking again as he walked Satchmo. At least he had people who were trying to keep on the right path. Moreover, the spanking wasn't that bad. It stung for sure, but the mere shock of Moz doing it was the real kicker. _I would do anything to keep you safe and out of trouble!_ That statement meant more to Neal than Mozzie would ever know. He could accept the spankings for what they were now. Concern, disappointment, love, discipline, consequence, a sure fire way to grab and hold his attention. He could deal with that. Even coming from Mozzie. In fact, Neal was surprised that Mozzie or even Peter had never spanked him before. He knew he deserved it. He would have to say as much to Moz later, to put the older man's mind at ease.

Dinner was great. The awkwardness that Peter expected between Neal and Mozzie was not there. They seemed to have worked out the weirdness. If anything, Mozzie seemed more affectionate than usual. Neal took it all in stride, reveling in the tenderness lavished upon him, further proving Peter's theory about Neal and his childhood. Neal had never been given a chance to be a kid and now that he had a safety net ready to catch him when he fell, he felt comfortable exploring that side of his psyche. Peter would let him. Neal deserved that much at least.

As predicted El took the news of the outed adoption just like Peter knew she would. With a sad smile and a warm embrace for Neal. Even though Neal had yet to decide about the actual adoption, he and El were already planning to redecorate the guest room to reflect his tastes more. She still had not mentioned the puppy, which was probably a good thing. Seeing the look on Neal's face upon seeing the little creature would be worth the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW! Y'all have given me so many great options as to the room and the puppy. Still haven't decided on either though. In addition, there has been some confusion about the storyline as a whole so let me reiterate that this story is very AU. Neal is much younger here than in the show and the prison sentence was much shorter also. As far as Neal's education, all in due time my lovelies! **

**Chap 7**

The closer Neal's release date got the more nervous he became. He was thrilled that Peter and Elizabeth wanted to adopt him, but at the same time, he was extremely apprehensive about it. What if they decided he wasn't what they wanted? What if they found out about his past and put a stop to the entire process? He would just have to be the kind of son they wanted. He could do that. He could resist temptation and become the perfect son. He could stop yapping all the time when he was with Peter because he knew how much the man hated that. He would stop taking up so much of their time. The problem, he determined, was that he required too much of everything. He was spoiled and childish. He would just have to remedy that.

Peter had noticed the new, quieter, more reserved Neal and he really did not like it. His Neal was exuberant and playful. This Neal scared him. This Neal told him without saying a word that something was terribly wrong. Good thing they weren't in the office, this conversation was going to get personal.

"Neal, are you o.k."

"Yes. I'm fine."

"You just seem…not you. And that worries me."

"I thought you would like this Neal better."

The words were spoken so low that Peter almost didn't catch them. Or the fleeting panic that passed through Neal's beautiful eyes. Peter had never been so glad to see an ugly padded seat? Sofa? Chair thing? in his life. What were these museums thinking when they decorated? How could anyone observer art from this hideous thing? It didn't matter; it was currently serving the only purpose Peter needed it to serve.

Peter sat as close as he could get to Neal, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. The simple gesture appeared to relax Neal somewhat.

"So tell me, kid, why would I want you to change?"

Neal closed his eyes and sighed. _Fuck_! He couldn't do anything right lately.

"I thought maybe if I changed for the better you wouldn't regret wanting to adopt me."

That one sentence cut Peter to his core. His heart shattered and his entire being hurt for Neal. How could the boy not see the incredible person he was? How could anyone let him go through life with such a low opinion of himself?

"Neal I want _you_. And all the trouble that comes with it."

"So I don't annoy you when I talk non stop sometimes?"

"I didn't say that. I said that you annoying me is part of who you are and I don't want you to change that. You really thought I was that irritated with you?"

"Well, Peter I am impulsive, childish, irresponsible, irksome, tiring, difficult…"

Peter, using two fingers under the chin, gently turned Neal's face toward him, tilting those vibrant eyes up to meet his own.

"You, Neal Caffrey are intelligent, witty, comical, kind, gentle, generous, big hearted, creative, talented, easy going…do I need to continue?" Neal shook his head no; too afraid of losing what little composure he had if he spoke. He didn't know why it had taken twenty years to finally find a family that loved him, but he wasn't complaining. Nor was he protesting when Peter drew him into an affectionate embrace.

"I don't ever want you to change just because you think someone wants you to do so. You're perfect just the way you are. Yes, you try my patience and yes, I lose sleep worrying about you, but guess what, kid? I love every minute of it."

"What about Elizabeth? She doesn't deserve to be saddled with me. Peter she's a wonderful person. I never want her to have to deal with all of my faults. She has enough on her plate with all the business she's been getting lately."

"Neal she loves you. More than you will ever know. It would break her heart to hear you speaking like this."

"I'm sor…"

"No! Don't you dare apologize for this. None of this is your fault, son."

"It feels like it is."

Peter knew in that moment he would gladly slowly and painfully murder anyone who had ever even contemplated hurting Neal.

"We'll work on that. But right now, the only thing you need to be certain of is our love for you. That is the only thing that matters now. The rest, we can work it out."

"O.K. Peter."

With that, the ever so childlike Neal Caffrey was back in place. Complete with goofy cartoon hat perch on top of his head.

"Let's go Peter. We're going to be late."

Peter doubted El would mind them straggling behind a few minutes. Especially after she heard about the conversation that had just taken place. Maybe they should consider counseling. Or would Neal just con his way through that as well? It was definitely something to consider.

"Peter, you're explaining why we're late. The last time we met her for lunch we were late. She was _not_ happy. With either of us."

Peter chuckled. Neal was already fitting into the family just fine. Another week and they could make it official. Peter couldn't wait. And if the paint cans and home décor magazines in his "man cave" were anything to go by neither could Elizabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, thanks for the great reviews. Keep them coming!** **And for the few people who seem to think I am some kind of monster, kiss my ass! Every fanfic I have written has been requested by someone. I do not do this because I can. I do this because my friends, family and readers enjoy it!**

**Chap 8**

Elizabeth Burke slid another slice of French toast onto the plate as she planned the day. Next came the turkey bacon Neal favored but Peter despised. Peter would just have to deal. Today was a special day for all of them, especially Neal. She wanted it to be perfect. And it would be even if she had to use bodily harm to make that happen.

On to the blueberries and peaches for the French toast. Neal preferred blueberries where as she and Peter both liked peaches. Peaches, Neal said made the best cobbler. And damned if he wasn't right. The two he had made a few weeks ago certainly disappeared in a hurry. It made her wonder who taught Neal to cook. And when that thought surfaced, so many others did as well. Who taught him to tie his shoes or to write his name? Who taught him to count and say his ABC's? Who taught him to shave? Where was he born? Where did he grow up? In the south maybe? With just a slight drawl in Neal's speech, it was hard to pinpoint an exact location.

The long sensual kiss brought her out of her musings. Peter tasted like coffee and excitement. Nervousness? With just a hint of cinnamon.

"Peter Burke, you're already eating the toast!"

"Neal's on his way down anyway."

"I don't care. Stop it!"

"Its fine El, I'm here now."

The lazy smile that crossed the boy's face was one El had never seen before. Maybe this was what a truly happy Neal Caffrey looked like.

"Well, come on then, sit and have breakfast."

Neal didn't want to ruin breakfast by bringing up the tracker, but the thing was really starting to grate on his nerves now. Couldn't they have removed the little bastard sooner? Was Peter even authorized to do such? Or did he have to wait for the Marshals to do it? God, Neal hoped not. It would be mid night before they deactivated the blasted thing.

The call came just as Peter was slipping on a pair of casual slacks. The tracker had been deactivated, finally. Neal Caffrey was free. His son was free.

"Who was that, Honey?"

"El, where is Neal?"

"Walking Satchmo, why?"

"The tracker is deactivated."

The whoosh that rushed at him caught him by surprise. The excited woman in his arms didn't though. They had been waiting for this day for way too long.

"Call him, Peter. Tell him to get back home so we can get that stupid thing off of him."

` Neal no longer paid attention the little GPS box on his ankle. He had discovered the more he waited for the signal to be turned off the more impatient and unsettled he got, so he just stopped thinking about it. He wasn't even aware that the signal had been disabled until an enthusiastic call from Peter told him so.

"Come Satch, let's get back and get this horrid little bitch out of my life for good."

The dog woofed like he understood. Maybe he did. The emotions at least. Neal had realized long ago that animals got good at reading people, why would Satchmo be any different?

Peter was waiting in the living room with the key when Neal entered the house. In a flurry of motion, the tracker was unlocked. Neal had been dreaming of this day for months; all the things he would do, all the places he would go, and now that it was here, he just wanted to spend time with the people who meant the most to him.

"So, what's the plan now, kid?"

Neal honestly did not know how to answer the question. Could he tell Peter what he really wanted? Should he tell the Burkes that his one wish was something he had not been able to do since he was five years old?

"I just want to see my mom."

Peter and Elizabeth both stood, shocked into silence. Neal had never mentioned family before. Moreover, there was nothing in his FBI or Interpol files to indicate he even had family. Sitting beside him, El wrapped her dainty arms around him and brushed her hand through his silky hair.

"Tell me how to find her and I'll get Peter right on it, sweetie."

"I don't remember how to get there. I haven't been since I was five. Since the funeral. Maybe we could do a search or something?"

"I'll start now."

Peter sat at the computer and waited for Neal to give him some information to go on, something tangible.

"You have to start in Spring, Texas."

Elizabeth was confused.

"Neal, sweetheart, what's in Spring, Texas?"

"My mom! I don't remember the name of the cemetery, but you can probably find the obituary and go from there."

Peter's heart sank. He was certain he was going to get a part of Neal's past and now the kid was talking about cemeteries and obituaries. Then Neal's earlier words smacked him in the head. "I_ haven't been since I was five. Since the funeral."_ Neal had lost his mother when he just five years old. He had been just a baby. Peter could imagine a small, blue-eyed boy with Neal's complexion and hair standing in front of headstone and it tore his heart out.

El bit her lip to keep from crying. Her whole body hurt just thinking about Neal in such a situation. She wanted to make all the hurt on his beautiful face disappear. How could he not tell them something like this? How could they not know? Had his mother been sick, or maybe it was a car accident?

"Neal, what was her name?"

Peter pulled both Neal and El out of the past.

"Colleen Caffrey."

Peter wrote the name down and began to question everything he thought he knew about Neal Caffrey.

"I'm going to go make some tea. I think we could all use something to sooth us a little."

Peter watched El head to the kitchen before he started questioning Neal.

"What was her maiden name?"

"Caffrey."

"You took your mother's name?"

"Yes."

There was a story there, but Peter decided not to push too much just yet. Neal looked like he might break if he had to continue discussing the matter.

"Peter please don't make me go into anything right now. I'll tell you anything you want to know, just not now. I just want to see my mother first."

Peter nodded as he went about his search for Colleen Caffrey's grave.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, thanks again for the encouragement. Hope this doesn't seem too over the top. I just started writing and this is what came out. Becky, darling, if this isn't what you wanted shoot me an email and I will get to work on another one. Nevertheless, I think you'll like this. It has all of you specifications. **_

_**Chap 9**_

Monday morning found El frantically making flight reservations while Peter scrambled to request time off. Hughes was surprisingly understanding about the entire matter. Peter suspected that Neal had wormed his way into the older man's heart as well. Jones and Diana wished him and Neal well as he left the building.

"Neal, if we're going to do this I need some information. I don't want to push but you haven't really been forthcoming about you past."

"What do you need to know?"

"Where is you father? What role did he play in all this? I've never heard you mention him."

"Honestly Peter, I have no idea where he is. I haven't seen him in years and I would like to keep it that way."

"Why did you take your mother's maiden name?"

"Let's just say my father and I didn't see eye to eye. Usually I just saw the toes of his shoes when knocked me on my ass."

"Is he the one that left those scars on you?"

Neal nodded his head and sighed. He really did not want to talk about this. It hadn't been that long ago that a younger, smaller Neal was being bullied by his brute of a father.

"I ran when I was fifteen. I just couldn't take it anymore. I met Mozzie a few months after. He stumbled upon me, I guess."

"What does that mean Neal?"

"I was being raped by some men who thought they could just take anything they wanted. They said I was pretty, that I would make one hell of a lay. Mozzie had a stun gun and after a few volts from that thing they decided I wasn't worth it after all."

Neal didn't even try to stop the tears that cascaded down his face. He didn't want to, really. He just wanted someone to tell him it was o.k.

Peter pulled Neal into his arms and rocked him as he cried. There, in the parking lot of the FBI headquarters, Neal Caffrey finally let go of all the hurt and fear he had been carrying since he was a child.

"Please don't leave me, Peter! I'll be better, I promise. I won't cause any trouble, or get in the way. I promise. Just please don't make me leave!"

Peter was glad they were in the car instead of out in the open because one man crying looked, not normal, but acceptable. Two men bawling their eyes out just begged for someone to call the nut house.

"Neal, I want you to listen to me. I will never leave you. And I will never make you leave. I don't care how much trouble you get into. And Neal, son you could never be in the way."

Neal finally pulled back and swiped a shaky hand across his eyes reminding Peter of a child fighting sleep.

"I didn't mean to do that, Peter. I'm sorry.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong, kid."

"You're not angry?"

"Not with you."

"Do you still want to fly down with me? I might do that again. I hope not, but it could happen. You shouldn't be stuck with a lunatic just because you feel obligated to…"

The feeling of a file being gently rapped across the back of his head was familiar and made him smile. Peter never did it to cause pain, only to grab his attention.

"You're not an obligation, Neal. You're my son. I want to be there with you. El wants to be there. Hell even Mozzie and June are coming and you know how Mozzie is about flying… or anything involving people, for that matter. And you're not crazy! You're a twenty-year-old kid who has finally found a safe place to be yourself and to deal with the past. Don't fault yourself for being human, Neal."

"Wow, Peter! I guess Elizabeth is rubbing off on you after all. Either that or the older you get the more emotional you seem. You haven't told me to cowboy up in ages."

Peter laughed as he started the car and headed home.

"Keep making jokes about my age and you'll be grounded the entire flight to Texas and back."

"Elizabeth wouldn't let you."

No, she wouldn't. Especially when she finds out what you told me today. After that conversation, you'll be able to bat those baby blues and get anything you want from her. And me too!

Mozzie told El everything about the night he met Neal. He talked about how pissed he had been when he realized Neal wasn't much more than a child. How could anyone do that to a kid? He told her how he had taken a barely conscious Neal back to his apartment, cleaned him up and waited for days for Neal to understand that Mozzie was not going to hurt him.

"The fear in his eyes still haunts me. The terrified screams from the nightmares still ring in my ears every time I see him move in his sleep. He's been through enough hell, Mrs. Suit, makes sure he gets a safe place to land when his world goes a little crazy."

As Neal napped on the couch, Peter and El compared what they had each learned about the kid that they considered a son.

"Peter, I really think counseling might help."

"I know. But finding someone Neal can trust is going to be easier said than done."

"We'll work on that after we get back. Right now, I just want to make sure this trop is perfect for him."

Peter kissed his wife and sent a thank you upward. She was the most amazing woman in the world. How many times had Neal told him that? He also sent a thanks to whatever force brought Neal into their lives. Without him, Peter realized, life would be mundane and boring. Without Neal to smother with attention, the big gaping hole in Peter's heart would forever be an empty void. His life would probably consist of work, El, work, work, El, work and more work. Neal would not let that happen. He demanded attention even if he didn't even realize it. Yes, having Neal here was certainly going to be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**As always, thanks for the support. This story has gotten such a reaction, I am humbled by it. Warning: this chapter contains references to spanking and abuse. Cancer is no laughing matter. My reference to ovarian cancer was thrown in because my cousin thought it would be a great way to spread the word about prevention and treatment. She is now cancer free, but her journey was a long one, filled with heartache and laughter. Hope this little chapter conveys that.**

**Sorry it is so short, I didn't want to give too much of the cemetery scene away.**

**Chap 10 **

"Haversham, will you just give it a rest!"

"I most likely have some incurable disease now, Suit! At the very least, I have some infectious contagious germ invading my person. TB, Bird Flu, Ovarian cancer…"

Neal grinned at the wording his had used. The ovarian cancer bit wasn't bad as comic relief either, considering Mozzie had no ovaries or any use for them.

"Moz, I highly doubt Peter cares about _anything_ invading your person. Please don't say that again. It gives me mental pictures that will fuel my nightmares for years to come."

El and June lagged behind listening to the conversation. The three men grabbing the bags were certainly entertaining. They had been throughout the flight. Especially once Mozzie was convinced that the woman with two small children had been planted by the government on the flight to expose him to some kind of microorganism to keep him from discovering all the conspiracies and cover ups it now hid. That conversation had been an interesting one.

"Honey, June and I are going to rent a car, meet us there in twenty?"

"Sure, just be careful not to get lost."

"Funny, Peter! One time and you have never let me forget it."

Neal enjoyed the banter between his friends. It was normal. It was fun. He let the day wash over him as he let it all sink into his overactive brain. At the hotel, he would think about the reason he was back in Texas, now though, he just wanted to enjoy family and friends.

June and El were lost. Completely, totally lost. They had followed the signs and here they were, in the middle of the airport, with no rental and no clue how to go back or forward.

"Fancy meeting you here, ladies."

"Neal!"

"Let me guess, you got lost."

"No, not lost exactly, just sort of off course."

"Sure, El. Whatever you say. The rental agency is this way. And I know, don't tell Peter."

By the time they arrived at the hotel, June and Mozzie both made it a point to suggest a late lunch. Even though Neal wanted to get to the cemetery, he realized he needed to pace himself. This was something he had never allowed himself to cope with and now he was right in the middle of his nightmare. Maybe lunch was a good idea.

Peter watched Neal as he finished his lobster spaghetti. The kid seemed alright. A bit quiet, but that was to be expected. His eyes were bright and dancing, his smile, easily reaching his those glowing blue orbs. Upon seeing that, Peter let himself relax.

June laughed all the way back to her room. Neal Caffrey was a charmer. He had gotten not one, but four phone numbers before they finished dinner. Turning on that southern accent had been the kicker. The boy could sell ice to polar bears. When that charm was unleashed full force, the world would be in trouble.

Mozzie sprayed disinfectant on the beds as Neal showered. Just because you were paranoid didn't mean they weren't out to get you. Germs and infections would be the perfect way to bump him off. Neal would tell him to relax, but he just couldn't. Much like Neal didn't like to reveal his past, Mozzie didn't like unsanitary, germy, microbe filled air. And everywhere he went, that air was there. As filthy as it was, it was essential to him. Maybe conquering his past was essential to Neal. Just maybe when they finally left Spring, Texas, Neal could move forward with his life.

Neal stepped into his bedroom and found Peter on his bed.

"Good thing I wasn't naked."

Peter smirked.

"That would have been interesting."

"I guess."

"Are you alright?"

"Honestly, Peter? I'm better than I expected to be. Earlier, I was dreading going to the grave, but now, I think I can handle it. I have four people that would do anything for me right beside me."

"Don't ever forget that, Neal."

Before he closed the door behind him, Peter watched Neal crawl into bed. Mozzie was just a sitting room away, behind his own bedroom door, Neal would be fine.

"Is he o.k.?"

"Yeah, he is. He's already in bed. He seems nervous, but fine other than that. Just keep an eye and ear open will you?"

"Suit, you forget, I've been doing just that for five years now."

"Haversham?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Peter left the suite knowing his son was in good hands. Mozzie might be quirky, but he cared deeply for Neal. That was evident in his actions toward the kid. He had gotten on a plane and flown hundreds of miles in bacteria infected air just to help Neal put the past where is belonged.

"Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine babe. El, have I said thank you for being you lately?"

"Yes, but it's always nice to hear it again."

Neal fell asleep dreaming of a life with Peter and El. In their home, he had found love and acceptance. In the Burke house, he found rules and regulations and along with them, he found consequences for breaking those rules. Being grounded really didn't bother him. He liked spending time with Peter, El, Moz, and June. Having his backside tanned was another story all together. He didn't like it, but he knew it made him consider his behavior and the effects it had on everyone around him. It left him sitting carefully for a while, but it did no permanent damage. It didn't border on abuse or strike fear in him. It made him realize just how much these people cared about him. They didn't like to punish him, but they did it to keep him out of trouble and unharmed. Yes, he had found home with these people.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another short one guys. Been a little busy with some family stuff so please bear with me. Hope this gets you through the weekend.**

**Chap 11 **

Neal was awake long before the sun ever sent shards of glowing radiance through the windows and into his room. He watched as the vibrant colors that had painted the morning sky faded into a brilliantly glowing day. The sheer majesty of it all was enough to awe him. _Elizabeth would love this. _She shared his eye for beauty. Did his mother share his love of art and beauty as well? He had so few memories of her he was never quite sure where any of his traits or quirks came from. The memories of his father were too many and too painful to even contemplate. He wasn't ready to deal with those yet.

Peter slipped into the room unnoticed. His concern had finally gotten the better of him around four a.m. Changing into jeans and a button down; he found the nearest coffee shop just two blocks down the road. By four thirty, he was back sneaking into his son's room. What he found didn't surprise him.

"Peter this is incredible. The sky is so clear here it makes the hues of the morning seem alive almost."

So much for going unnoticed.

"Is that why you're up so early sketching? Wow! Neal that pops right off the page!"

"It's nothing. Just something I do when I can't sleep."

"Neal, why do you do that? Settle yourself short all the time? You have a wonderful talent."

"Yeah for forgeries."

"Are you admitting something?"

"No. Just making a point. I'm not that talented."

The defeat in the kid's voice made Peter want to strangle who ever put it there. How anyone could fail to see the raw talent was beyond him.

"Neal, son, I don't know who made you think so little of yourself, but I do know one thing. I will spend the rest of my life proving them wrong."

The gentle hand on his head and the resolution of the statement did it. After that, the tears were unstoppable. Peter didn't seem to mind though. He simply pulled Neal to him and let him cry.

After witnessing the scene, Mozzie decided calling for the morning paper could wait. At least Neal wasn't alone in all this. At first Mozzie had been skeptical of the Burkes, but now he saw just how truly awestruck they were by Neal. It didn't hurt matters that Neal trusted them so much. They couldn't be all bad if Neal could have so much faith in them.

When El woke just after seven and found the note, she immediately began making her way to Neal and Mozzie's room. Not bothering to change into her skirt before her shower, she slipped on a pair of silk pajama pants and a spaghetti strap tank top before she stepped out the door. The sight that greeted her made her heart melt. Peter sat on a sofa with Neal's head in his lap. Neal was fast asleep with his feet dangling over the other end. Peter was flipping through a sketchbook trying not to disturb the slumbering kid. The blanket that covered Neal was one El recognized. It was always on Neal's bed no matter where he went. She understood it had a special significance to him, she just didn't know what that significance was.

"Peter, have I said I love you lately?"

Peter leaned back into the arms that now encircled him and smiled as his wife's mint flavored lips pressed against his own.. Life seemed perfect now.

"Why yes you have but you can say it again if you want."

"Peter Burke, I am still so in love with you."

"And I you Miss Elizabeth."

Mozzie couldn't resist the chance to rib them a little.

"God, you two get a room. Or better yet go back to your own."

El giggled as she brushed he hand through Neal's messy hair. Glancing at the sketches in the book, she was taken aback. "Peter those are magnificent."

"Try telling that to Neal. He thinks they're little more than chicken scratch. Look at the coloring in these. And this one is you and Satchmo. I remember that night. Neal made spinach lasagna and that little pear salad. You fell asleep on the dog watching Soloist. The expression on your face is spot on. So peaceful. So serene. And he even put the blue flecks in Satchmo's eyes."

El was saddened to think that Neal brushed away his talent as if it were nothing. Neal could take the world by storm if given the chance. The art world would be ablaze with talk of Neal Caffrey if the boy had the confidence to actually exhibit his work.

"Peter look at that one. He captured every laugh line on you face. You don't laugh like that much, what were you doing there?"

"I honestly don't remember."

"What does that say at the bottom, Peter?"

"Peter laughing at my ice skating attempt."

Peter smiled as he recalled how Neal had slipped and slid across a large patch of ice trying to run down a suspect. Jones had finally caught the guy, but Neal's ice dance had continued until Neal had finally fallen on his ass.

El couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up as she pictured Neal trying to be dignified as he fell on his ass.

"Peter was that when he sprained his left wrist?"

"Yeah, I was. I thought he might have broken it. The nurse commented on how much of a mother hen I was being."

Neal breathed in a scent that grounded him completely. It was woodsy and musky. It was totally Peter.

"You're still a mother hen."

Peter brushed the hair away from Neal's face and locked eyes with his son. They were once again dancing with something that was uniquely Neal.

"If you didn't get into so much trouble I wouldn't have to be."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm getting a shower. I want to get to the cemetery early."

Peter and El watched him head for his bedroom with smiles on their faces. Neal was o.k. And with them, there he always would be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay in posting. I'm having some family problems that apparently no one can solve but me. Hopefully I'm back on track now though.**

The first thing Neal saw was his mother's name engraved into the lavish stone. Colleen Caffrey had been all of thirty years old when she passed away, leaving her young son to figure out the cruelties of the world all on his own. Her sudden death had left Neal with no safe place and no safety net. Now as he sat here in the grass, he felt fifteen years of hurt wash over him.

Tracing his mother's name somehow let Neal feel closer to her. Focusing on her brought back memories Neal thought long forgotten. Picnics and county fairs. Swimming and baseball. Climbing trees, planting flowers in the flower garden. Making scrapbooks and photo albums on rainy days. Painting and sculpting when the mood hit. So many things rushed back. Neal never noticed the tears on his beautiful face or the older couple glaring at him from a distance but Peter certainly did.

Peter Burke scanned the area around the cemetery like the papa bear he felt like. When the older couple came into his line of vision, his heart stopped. Were they a threat to his son? Why were they so focused on Neal?

"They're definitely zeroing in on him, Suit. Have been for a while."

"I'm going to talk to them. Keep an eye on the Mozzie?"

"Like you have to ask!"

June and El watched Peter as he walked up to the couple sitting on the bench no more than ten yards away. If they wanted trouble, they came to the wrong place. With Neal there both women felt like irate momma bears just daring someone to mess with their cub.

Hi! I'm Peter Burke, I'm with the FBI. Can I ask why you're staring at my son so intensely?"

The lady straightened her back and prepared herself for battle. No one messed with her daughter's resting place.

"Lucas, please escort this man and his relatives away from our Colleen's grave."

"Arial, instead of being rude, might we try asking the man what his business is?"

"He's letting that boy deface her grave!"

"_That boy_ is visiting his mother's grave. He hasn't been since the funeral. I don't know who you two think you are but if either of you even make a move toward him the results will not be pleasant."

The gasp that escaped the woman's mouth caught Peter by surprise. The anguish in her eyes made him rethink his earlier words.

"Lucas, we found him."

El watched the exchange with trepidation. She was willing to do almost anything for Neal, even if it meant taking down a couple of old geezers. When the couple started toward them, El wrapped her arms protectively around her son. June stood, blocking Neal from view.

"You have to let me pass! I have to see him!"

"Arial, calm yourself."

"Lucas, Colleen's baby is sitting tight there!"

Neal shot up as if a rocket had been strapped to his behind. Why were these people talking about his mother? What right did they have?

"How did you know my mother?"

Lucas took a deep breath and began telling Neal of the day his mother was killed and the months and years afterward when he and Arial searched the entire continent looking for her child. A child they had never known existed until they saw him at the funeral. By the end of the tale, Arial was itching to grab Neal to her.

"Were you adopted by these people, Neal?"

"Not yet. It won't be final for another two months. You're my grandparents? I wasn't aware I had any family. Except these guys."

The confusion was clear on the faces of Lucas and Arial.

"Why don't we go someplace and I'll explain everything. Would that be alright?"

During a lunch meeting, Neal explained everything to Lucas and Arial. How his father had abused him until he ran at fifteen, having Mozzie find him, then getting arrested and meeting Peter and El. To their credit, the Caffrey's took everything in stride. Arial cried, while Lucas remained impassive.

"I'm named after you, I guess."

"Your name is?"

"Lucas Neal."

Lucas laughed, it all fit. They had found their grandson. The name, the striking eyes, the past. Now their was only one thing left, but Lucas thought it best to wait and ask about that later. For now, he just wanted to get to know his only grandchild. The boy seemed so much like Colleen, both he and Arial wanted more information. Luckily, Arial chimed in at that moment.

"Why don't you all come over for dinner at our place tonight? I would really love the chance to talk to Neal more. You remind me so much of your mother, sweetie."

Neal was hesitant, but El stepped up and made the decision for him. Besides she and Peter could check these people out tonight. If they were Neal's grandparents, she wanted to ensure that they had Neal's interests in mind, not their own. Her priority was her son.

Neal paced the floor of his room as El finalized the plans for dinner with Arial. His mind was spinning in all directions. He had actual family. But did they want him? He was a convicted felon, who would want him? Peter and El did for sure. And June and Moz, but they really cared. He didn't know what the Caffrey's thought of him. And in truth, he was afraid to find out. He didn't think he could handle the rejection if they didn't like him. Uh, he was making himself sick. His head was throbbing and his stomach was burning with nausea, the light was too bright in the room.

"Neal?"

Why did June sound so far away?

"Neal, son look at me."

Neal tried to look at Peter, he really did, but his head didn't want to lift up anymore.

Neal woke to the sound of hushed voices in the room. The light was dimmed. Someone was sitting on the bed. Peter. And someone he could not identify. Arial. She was brushing his hair back to place a cold cloth over his eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"When June called about your migraine, I had Lucas rush us right over. Your mother used to get these sometimes. Lucas can treat them fairly well because of that."

Neal was confused.

"He's a doctor, sweetie. I am an art instructor at the high school."

She kept talking but Neal heard no more as he slipped back into the blessed darkness. He was safe with these people, he just knew it. The people who raised his mother couldn't be bad. Besides, they had driven out of their way to come to him in his time of need. He thought maybe he could give them a chance.

**Sorry it's so short, just wanted to post something and get this thing going again. Please Read and Review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys I'm finally back. Hope this story is worth the wait.**

Neal sat at the counter watching Arial, June, and El throw together a late lunch. The three of them seemed to hit it off. He had seen that earlier at the cemetery. He had also seen the way Peter and Mozzie extracted information from both Arial and Lucas. It made him smile knowing that they cared enough about him to feel the need to do so.

"Why the smile all the sudden?"

Neal looked into the face of one of the few people he trusted and smiled again. June wasn't just his landlady; she was his friend, his family. She loved him for being him and sometimes in spite of it.

"I've never had so many people that cared. I don't really know how to handle that, but I like knowing they're there. I don't know how to thank you. Any of you."

"Oh, Honey!"

June placed his hands in hers and kissed them. Of course, Neal didn't get it. In his world, having someone care about always came with a price. It didn't matter that Neal gave his love and affection freely, receiving it would always be more difficult for him. His childhood saw to that. The thought of the abuse and neglect that caused those problems brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh God, June I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! What did I do? I'll fix it, just tell me."

The commotion drew the attention of Arial and El who both walked over just as June turned to leave. Neal was dumbfounded. He didn't know what he had done wrong, but he knew he had to fix it. He didn't want June to be upset with him.

Arial followed June out onto the deck, watching as Peter and Lucas slipped out behind her.

El sat beside Neal as he replayed the conversation with June. El knew right away what had upset June so much, and it had never been Neal's fault. Convincing him of that was a challenge though.

"Sweetie, June isn't upset with you, she's angry that no one ever told you love was supposed to be unconditional. You shouldn't have to repay someone because they love you. It just doesn't work that way baby."

"Then how will she know that I appreciate everything she's done for me?"

"Love her back."

"I do, she's like family, but that just doesn't seem like enough. For any of you. I don't know how to repay any of you for all you've done for me."

"You don't. You just reciprocate. We're family, okay? This is the way it works."

"It's that simple?"

"Yes."

"El, I should still apologize for upsetting her."

"Don't you dare! You have done nothing wrong."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

El had no answer for him. She wanted to say so much, but thought better of it. She wanted to shout that Neal felt guilty because he had always been made to believe he was guilty. None of that would help her son though.

After dragging the whole story out of June, Peter made his way to Neal. He knew his son would be confused and troubled. Lucas stayed with his wife and June, still debating whether his presence in the kitchen was wanted or not.

Wrapping his arms around Neal's shoulders, Peter inhaled the scent of his son. Light, airy, fresh, and clean. It was completely Neal. The trembling however was not. Neal was happy and all smiles, not sad and guilt-ridden.

"Is June alright?"

"She's fine kiddo. She's worried about you."

"But I upset her."

"_You_ didn't do anything. That thing I call your sperm donor did though. And if I ever get my hands on him, I won't care if I'm FBI; his sorry ass will regret every bruise and welt he ever left on you, physical or otherwise."

The shy smile told Peter that maybe Neal was actually alright. The fact that Neal had no idea how much anyone cared about him worried him. That could be dealt with though. In time, Peter hoped Neal really understood family and everything that came with it. Now though, he just had to make sure Neal and June talked this out. It wouldn't do either of them any good to let it slide.

Lucas watched as Peter slowly brought Neal back to them. He was now convinced that the Burkes really did care for Neal. The boy was in good hands. It was clear that Neal loved and trusted them both. Lucas did wonder just how far the Burkes were willing to go for Neal. He would just have to observe them for a while.

Lunch was an affair. After clearing the air with June, Neal seemed to bounce right back to his old self. Though he was smiling and laughing, Peter sensed a storm brewing. Being in the presence of Lucas and Arial was a catch 22 for the younger man. It gave him more family to latch onto, but it also wreaked havoc on his confidence. Constantly wondering if he was going to do or say something wrong was wearing him down. Peter just hoped spending the rest of the week with them would be beneficial in the end.

By Wednesday, Peter didn't know what to think. Sometimes Neal was charming and polite other times he was sullen and down right rude. Both Peter and El had talked with him about his attitude to no avail. They had both tried to solve whatever problem Neal might have only to find out that Arial and Lucas were part of the problem. They had known that Colleen had a child, but they had never seen that child until the funeral. They had told Neal that they had looked for him for years after only to find dead ends. Neal was of the opinion that they should have searched more and harder.

"Neal, son just talk to them. Even the little guy agrees with me."

"Yes, Neal I do. They want to get to know you, and they can't do that if you feel this way. Listen to the Suit. Tell them how you feel, work through it."

Neal didn't want to work through it. When he found out that the Caffreys knew what his father was capable of and left him with the old bastard he lost all respect for them. How could they do that to a defenseless child? He didn't care what Peter and El said, he didn't have to play nice. Especially after Peter, the big brute threatened to spank him right in front of Lucas and Arial and made him apologize for being disrespectful.

The boiling point came when Neal and Arial were working in her garden while Peter and Lucas talked to the Caffreys lawyer about a trust fund that had been set up when Neal was born. Neal's mouth overrode his good sense and out came all the hurtful words he had tried to keep hidden. The raised voices brought El from the house. Neal's crude language landed him bare ass up over a bar stool waiting for El to spank his behind. The wooden spoon she reached for during the discussion of his punishment looked menacing. He wondered if it would sting as much as June's flip-flop.

After the initial lecture, Elizabeth set to work covering his entire backside with smacks, turning it a pale shade of red.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! **

Neal was silently crying by the fifteenth smack, and the sight of his tears broke El's heart. She was hurting her baby. She felt her own tears on her face as she continued to pepper Neal's backside with the spoon. She didn't want to have to do this again; she wanted Neal to remember this spanking for a long while. Moving her assault lower, El focused on the sit spot.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ow! Oww! Oowww! It hurts! Please Mom stop!"

Neal didn't even realize the spanking had ended. Or that he had referred to El as mom. El quickly ditched the boxers and helped with his sweats; she then turned him to face her and wrapped him in an embrace, crying with him. When Neal had calmed enough to move, Elizabeth guided him to a sofa and sat with his head in her lap as they continued to cry.

That's how Peter found them twenty minutes later. Though Neal had already fallen asleep, El still looked shell shocked. Her eyes were red, puffy, and still watery. Her make up was gone, and her lips were still trembling. Her arms were wrapped around Neal tightly.

"I know he hates me Peter! I hate me now!"

Peter embraced his wife and let her continue to cry. She was possible more upset by this whole ordeal than Neal was.

"Are Arial and Lucas alright?"

"Actually, yeah. They both seem to think we're making the right decisions. Arial said if you hadn't done it yourself she would have used her slipper to teach him a thing or two about respect and proper language."

El laughed aloud at the thought of tiny Arial spanking Neal.

"I would have done it. Colleen knew not to mess with me. I had my slipper after all. Lucas is another story entirely. It takes a lot to push him to spank."

El hugged Arial and laughed some more.

"I was so afraid you and Lucas would be angry with us for spanking him."

"God Lord no! The little devil deserved every smack he got. I don't care if he's five or twenty five."

After discussing the spanking with Neal, both El and Peter retired to bed.

"Peter he called me mom."

"What?"

"When I was spanking him he called me mom. I don't think he realized he said it. It just kind of slipped out I guess."

"I thought that would be a good thing?"

"It is a good thing as long as he does it when he's not getting his behind spanked also. He said he wasn't angry with me, do you think he really meant that?"

"I do. Neal understands what he did was wrong and he knows the consequences. He also knows that you love him more than anything in the world."

"I think I'll just check on him one last time."

Peter found them an hour later curled up in Neal's bed. Neal's head resting on El's stomach.

"We still had some things to work out."

"Like what?"

"Lucas and Arial. He knows now that they won't play around with this stuff. He also knows that they love him. He feels terrible about how he treated Arial."

"I imagine he does. What did Arial say about the whole mess?"

"She has a big heart. What do you think she said?"

Peter smiled as he crawled in behind his son. Kissing El, Peter turned out the light and watched as El fell into a deep slumber. He had no doubts about Lucas and Arial now. After the conversation he and Lucas had about Neal, he knew they older couple would never hurt his boy. They also would not try to stop the adoption as long as Neal kept in contact with them. Peter thought that wouldn't be a problem. Neal needed all the family he could get.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap. 14**

Waking up with arms wrapped around him used to scare him, now it grounded him. Made him feel safe and wanted. The sweet floral scent told him Elizabeth was the one holding him. But he picked up a woodsy smell as well. Peter. After his little stunt the day before, he was certain both the FBI agent and his wife would be angry with him. He had not expected this. This kindness brought tears to his crystalline eyes. He had been out of line with Arial, he knew that. He was actually quite surprised that the older woman hadn't laid into him after El had done so with that wicked spoon. The spanking had hurt sure, but his heart hurt more than his backside. He had heard El's tears, felt them on his arm as they had both cried at the situation. He had to apologize to several people for yesterday, he knew that. He also had to drop his defenses and let Arial and Lucas into his world. Peter, El, Mozzie, and June would never allow them near him if they were not to be trusted. They were family, an actual tangible link to the mother he had lost so long ago. They deserved to be given a chance to get to know him. With that thought, Neal quietly escaped the confines of the bed and the only real parents he had ever had and made his way to the kitchen.

Arial woke to the smell of coffee wafting through the house. Trepidation filled her as she made her way down stairs with Lucas by her side. She desperately wanted to have a relationship with Neal, but his walls were so high, his trust had been broken too many times to allow him to completely lower them. That bastard of a father should be taken out and beaten. Repeatedly, just like Neal had been.

"Lucas we have to tell him. We have to show him. He needs to know that someone was looking for him. That someone wanted him."

"I agree, dear. After breakfast, we'll show him. Maybe once he realizes how long we searched and how much we wanted to find him, he'll actually give us a chance."

The pancakes were just being placed on the table when Peter and El entered the kitchen. The fruit was on the counter waiting to be chopped. The eggs were in the pan, just starting to bubble. Lucas and Arial were both manning a station while Neal set the table. Tear tracks made their way down all three faces, but the smiles were as bright as the morning sun shining through the double deck doors.

El wanted to cry all over again. It was obvious that Neal would forever feel guilty about the episode yesterday. He had apologized several times and was in the middle of another apology now. Her heart hurt for him, because no one had ever taught him how to move on after something so stressful. The spanking was supposed to make him think about his temper and his language, it was supposed to remind him to keep both in check, not set him graveling, and terrified the forgiveness he sought would not be given. El cursed everyone who had ever even thought about hurting her son. She wished bad things upon them.

Mozzie and June noticed the change in Neal as soon as they entered the kitchen. It seemed as if a weight had been lifted off the young man's shoulders. Hugging him to her, June searched his eyes and found peace. The blue orbs seemed brighter than they had in recent days. The smile curving at his lips was one she had not seen since leaving New York. Neal was really alright.

Breakfast was an event. Neal actually laughed aloud at Mozzie regaling everyone with tales of Neal's past. The laughter only faded when Neal, Lucas, and Arial disappeared into what looked like an office.

Neal stood, looking at the files in his hand. There were six four feet tall filing cabinets containing similar files. These people had spent a fortune searching for him since his mother's funeral. How much time had been wasted looking for him?

"We hired a private investigator about a year after the funeral. He searched and searched, but never found anything usable."

Neal heard his grandfather's words but had no clue what to say.

"He died last year. You were his only unsolved case, honey."

Arial's dainty hands on his arms grounded him. Her voice lifted the dark cloud hanging over his head.

"Neal, we were able to find several pictures when we went to the old house several weeks after the funeral. By the time we found an address, you and your father had already taken off. We found the pictures and a stuffed dog in what we assumed was your bedroom."

Neal looked through the pictures of his mother, finding a few that brought tears to his eyes. Pictures of his mother with her arms around a small smiling child, pictures of them playing in the sand at the beach, pictures of them painting. His vision clouded as the stuffed dog was placed in his hands.

"Remy!"

The confusion on the faces of his grandparents was evident.

"I couldn't say Rembrandt when I was three."

Arial guided him to the sofa and pulled him down with her, his head in her lap. Neal clutched the battered stuffed toy and cried. Lucas spread a blanket over his grandson and kissed his head, running his fingers through the dark hair that had once been the boy's mothers.

"Neal, Arial and I have a house in New York, in the country. We would like to spend some time with you there. There is an art studio that I think you'll find interesting. In addition, room enough for Peter and Elizabeth or Mozzie and June. The grounds are beautiful. The place is peaceful and quiet. You don't have to tell me now, just think about it."

Neal nodded and turned his head into Arial's lap. The memories were overwhelming. They actually physically hurt. He sought refuge in the affection the older couple gave so freely.

As the week continued, Neal was shown his mother's old bedroom and her studio on the third floor, overlooking the gardens. Lucas and Arial slowly made their way into his heart. El and Peter took things in stride. Lucas and Arial made Neal happy, and they loved him. That was enough for them. Neal needed all the love he could get.

As the plane took off headed back to New York, Neal couldn't wait for Thanksgiving. Arial and Lucas were flying up then. Neal had also been given access to the country house as long he didn't stay by himself. The grandparents were concerned that Neal would drown himself in memories and guilt by himself. The stipulation was for his own safety. Neal knew he could live with that.

**The End!**

**I'm thinking of making this series of sorts just like my NCIS fics. Let me know what you think. There will be a sequel! For sure. Thanks for reading and please R&R!**


End file.
